mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo
|kind = Earth |sex = Male |eyes = Moderate cornflower blue (series) Moderate orange (comics) |mane = Dark grayish tangelo |coat = Light amberish gray |relatives = Mother (IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #11 story neigh anything...) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #FCF6DD |headerfontcolor = #5C4131 |voice = Lee Tockar (English) Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Łukasz Lewandowski (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian)}} Gizmo, Poindexter, or Gyro is a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes Putting Your Hoof Down, Just for Sidekicks, and Trade Ya! and in the IDW comics. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named "Gizmo" with a trademark symbol and "Gyro" in different versions of merchandise and named "Poindexter" in the comics. Design and development Gizmo has an off-white coat, dark brown mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a robot. He shares his body model with "Burdock Hooffield", "Street Rat", "Spiral Notepad", and "Ginger Locks" and somewhat resembles Tadwell. IDW comics artist Andy Price has stated regarding this pony "I figure his name is Gizmo Poindexter... not sure if that could be more nerdy... unless maybe if his middle name was Myron." Depiction in the series In Putting Your Hoof Down, he makes his first (and so far, only) speaking appearance at the Ponyville marketplace. After he purchases the last bushel of asparagus from the stall, Rarity approaches him and sweet-talks him into selling the bushel to her for Fluttershy, who was unable to purchase one of her own. In Just for Sidekicks, he makes a non-speaking appearance, selling tonics to Zecora. In Trade Ya!, he makes more non-speaking cameo appearances at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, he briefly appears shopping for fans in Mr. Breezy's store. Other depictions IDW comics He makes speaking appearances in both stories. In the issue's main story Neigh Anything, he is shown to be one of Shining Armor's friends during their time at Canterlot Academy, along with 8-bit and Gaffer. He is referred to as "Poindexter" in the story, and appears with brown eyes instead of blue. He and his friends help Shining Armor win the heart of Princess Cadance by putting on an elaborate musical display at the Fall Formal parade and dressing up like a mare to distract Buck Withers during the championship polo game. In issue #11's back-up story Oubliettes & Ogres, his character in the Oubliettes & Ogres 2nd edition game is a Lawful Evil elf Pegasus bard named "Lejandar Gygax". Poindexter appears again in 's story Neigh Anything Part 2: Presentable in Periwinkle. He once again dresses up as a mare and poses as Shining Armor's "date" to the Fall Formal Gala. Poindexter also appears on page 11, being scared away from Sugarcube Corner by Iron Will. In , he appears with Shining Armor, 8-bit, and Gaffer on pages 12 and 17. Chapter books In the novelization of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, chapter 11, "At the Top of Her Game", mentions a Poindexter among the twelve students representing Canterlot High School in the titular competition. My Little Pony (mobile game) Poindexter is a character in the mobile game, and a helper for the boss battles in the Presentable in Periwinkle event. His bio states "A friend of Shining Armor's since his school days, Poindexter always did have a certain chaotic beauty about him-in large part due to his sweet synthesizer skills." Merchandise He appears on the Season 2 poster, looking at Iron Will's brochure. In Enterplay's collectible card game, a Gen Con Indy 2013 demo card of him lists his name as "Gizmo" with a trademark symbol, cards α #56 R and α #ƒ22 of him list his name as "Gyro", and all three cards of him list his quote "Why doesn't anypony else ever use the word 'blatherskite' in conversation?", alluding to the Duck universe's Gizmosuit and Gyro Gearloose, respectively. Quotes :Putting Your Hoof Down ::Rarity: Hold it right there, mister small and handsome! ::Gizmo: Uh, who, me? ::Rarity: Oh, of course, you. Nopony ever called you handsome before? ::Gizmo: Uhh...that'd be a big no. : page 5 ::Poindexter: Oh... I rolled a 9... That's not good. Gaffer, what's the word? Is my elf-Pegasus still alive? ::Gaffer: Eh, you won't like this. You've taken a blasting spell to the flank. Your character won't be able to sit for a month. ::Poindexter: He can't sit, he can't fly, he can't use spells. You're out to get me. ::Gaffer: The game is out to get you. Not me. : page 17 ::Poindexter: My mom is going to get really mad if I get grass stains on her new turtleneck... ::8-bit: Suck it up, Poindexter. page 18}} page 11}} : page 14 ::Shining Armor: Don't worry, you look like a pretty princess. ::Poindexter: Well, I do fell pretty. : page 18 ::Princess Cadance: You look very nice, Poindexter. ::Poindexter: Nopony has told me why I'm in a dress yet. ::Shining Armor: Because you never gave Gaffer back his replica bat'leth sword after Nightmare Night last year and that stallion holds a grudge. Consider yourself punished. ::Poindexter: ...I still feel pretty. He can't take that from me. : page 21 ::Poindexter: Can I take the dress off now? ::Gaffer: Do you have my bat'leth with you? ::Poindexter: No. ::Gaffer: Then no. : page 11 ::Iron Will: Whadda you want? ::Poindexter: Nothing! Gallery See also * References es:Gizmo pl:Gizmo ru:Гизмо Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters